


Mornings

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, but leads to it?, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru tries his hand at a few unconventional methods to get Makoto to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Haru stirs from his sleep with a low grumble as sunlight filters through the windows and makes contact with his eyes. A quick look at the clock above him and he sees that he's overslept - only by five minutes, but he still needs to take his bath - and an annoyed sigh builds as he moves to get out of bed. However, he finds that his movement is restrained and the warmth around him reminds him to why that is.

He looks down to see a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection. His own are snaked around Makoto's waist and his head is resting on his bare chest, cheek pressed against it. His gaze travels higher and he's met with the face of someone who's still sound asleep, brunet locks draped over his eyes. Haru can't help but smile at the sight of his lover's peaceful expression, mouth open slightly and soft breaths escaping that fan over his face.

Haru presses closer to Makoto and inhales. But the steady growth of sunlight outside the window reminds him of the work that needs to be done and so he taps lightly on Makoto's shoulder. "Makoto."

Makoto doesn't move.

He tries again. "Makoto, it's time to get up."

Nothing.

A prolonged sigh escapes his lips. Whenever Makoto didn't spend the night he was always one to get up early and pick up Haru, but put him in Haru's home overnight and it was almost certain that more than a few tries would be needed to get him up.

Haru tries to shake out of Makoto's grasp to go and take a bath but the brunet's hold on him is firm, not that he minds. So he sighs in resignation and chooses to wait for Makoto to get up himself, trailing his fingers over his shoulders and along his chest, down to his side and up again.

"Mm." A sigh of content breathes past Makoto's lips and he shifts, tilting his head away from Haru. The movement exposes his neck and Haru leans forward slowly, pressing his lips to the base and leaving a kiss.

"Haru..."

Haru's chest rises and dips in a huff of amusement and his teeth gently clamp down on the skin he'd just kissed; then his tongue moves to glide along it. He repeats this all over Makoto's neck - or at least the places he can reach - and each time he does a low sound bubbles in the back of Makoto's throat and he gets shaken from his sleep just a bit more.

Haru's hand moves upwards to swipe Makoto's hair from his eyes. He lays a kiss on his eyelids then moves back to his chest, placing wet open-mouthed kisses along its area and brushing past his nipples a few times. His hands begin to trace the muscles in Makoto's back as if just discovering them, taking the time to move along every ridge and every dip.

Makoto groans again and Haru notices the soft pant hidden amongst it. The brunet then shifts and moves closer and Haru could swear there's something pressing against his stomach. All it takes to explain it is a quick glance down.

He almost laughs.

Almost.

And if it weren't for him having the same problem, he would've.

"Haruka..." Makoto breathes, getting closer once more. Haru feels large fingers begin to rub circles on his shoulders before pressing lightly on his lower back and tucking him in. At the action, Haru's crotch rubs against Makoto's and he quickly seals his mouth with Makoto's chest to keep his gasp from escaping.

 _Makoto, wake up,_ he thinks. If Makoto was going to read him, now would be the best time to do it.

But in his sleepy state, the larger teen can't and Haru can feel their erections hardening.

He doesn't know why, but his hand starts to trail downwards past Makoto's lower abdomen. He lets his fingers linger on his thighs before moving to the waistband of his shorts, slipping his hand past them and brushing against Makoto's cock. Makoto shifts again and his grasp on Haru loosens as he turns his body, so Haru takes that opportunity to slide out of his arms.

Makoto's breathing seems to pick up. Haru figures that it would be easy to wake Makoto in this state, to just shake him a little and watch as he snaps out of it, but what he wants to do and what he should do, he realizes, are two completely different things.

He tugs again at Makoto's shorts and slides them down. Something must've felt good because Makoto's suddenly groaning in pleasure, arms trying to grab at a body that isn't next to him anymore. They settle on the pillow instead.

Haru takes Makoto's length in his hand and runs his thumb along the head, tracing down the thick vein. He moves along the slit and then strokes a few times, hearing the increased pants and taking in the writhing beneath him.

He brings his mouth close and his tongue darts to swipe at the bead of pre-cum. A choked noise comes from Makoto and the sound of it makes a little whine bubble from inside Haru too, so he licks his lips and his hot breath fans over the head as he moves to take him into his mouth.

"H-Haruka..." Makoto's legs start to move and Haru looks up, meeting the foggy green eyes of his lover. Makoto stares back with an almost confused expression, at Haru's red face, cock in his hand, mouth centimeters away from it, lips glistening with saliva. Then like puzzle pieces coming together, he jolts awake all at once. "Haru!"

Haru doesn't say anything. He just raises a brow as if to ask _Yes?_

Makoto moves his lips but no words come out. To Haru's amusement, he seems less shy about the fact that Haru was just about to give him an early morning present and more startled that he had woken up with an erection. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," he says in deadpan.

"Like...like this?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, no, I just— Haru!"

The raven doesn't have time to listen to Makoto fumble over his words so a quick move and he's running his tongue expansively from base to tip, effectively shutting him up. A left hand moves up and Makoto bites at his palm to keep quiet, but his right hand moves downwards as he threads his fingers through Haru's hair and thrusts into his mouth.

Haru takes him in deep after that. His head begins to bob up and down as lewd sounds begin to escape the mouth of them, deep moans from Makoto and unrelenting sucks from Haru. His fingers move to lightly stroke at Makoto's balls and that's all it takes for the brunet to let out a strangled gasp and unfist his hand from Haru's hair, pushing him away. "No more..."

Haru scowls but doesn't make a move to continue, getting to his knees and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Makoto's gaze is almost piercing as he watches and he doesn't have time to react to a large hand grabbing him and lunging him forward, crashing their lips together.

A satisfied moan erupts from Haru's throat as Makoto uses his tongue to map out every inch of the inside of his mouth. A trail of saliva connects their mouths as Makoto pulls back and begins work on Haru's collarbone, scraping his teeth along.

"Makoto, I need to take a bath," Haru tries, pushing his hands against Makoto's chest but making no effort to actually move.

"But you started it," he almost whines in response, lips brushing against Haru's neck.

Haru grumbles out a _Because you wouldn't wake up_ and is about to pull away when Makoto's teeth clamp around a particularly sensitive part of his neck and shoot warmth right down his spine and to his cock. He cranes his neck to allow Makoto better access and the brunet takes advantage.

"Okay...come take a bath with me..."

"Hm?"

"You heard me," Haru almost growls. "Now."

"Whatever you want," Makoto agrees, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before he's pulled off to the bathroom.

They don't get much done that day aside from covering the tiles with water.


End file.
